Songs and Ribbons
by 506thpir
Summary: "Stop that." I said. "Why should I?" "Because." I stopped for a moment to think of a good excuse. "It's not appropriate." "You weren't saying that when I was singing to you."


Tori's POV

"Has anyone seen Andre?" I asked my group of friends as I walked towards the lunch table. Looking up from his food Beck shook his head.

"Nah. I haven't seen him since second period."  
>Sitting down between Cat and Jade I placed my bag on the ground and reached for my phone. Unlocking it I saw that I had no missed texts or calls.<br>_  
>'Nothing must be wrong. Well, he's not hurt at least. He would have called or at least texted.'<br>_Sighing I put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm worried about him. Last time he skipped class was the whole food song fiasco."  
>Looking over at Cat I saw her waving something in the air. Ignoring that for now I turned back to look at Beck.<p>

"Did he tell you that something was bothering him?"  
>Beck only shook his head again.<p>

"Wheeee!" Giggling, Cat stood up from her chair waving what looked to be a streamer around in circles.  
>Rex mumbled some comment about her being an air head, but I ignored that as I stared at Cat.<p>

"Cat, what're you doing?"  
>"I got this pretty streamer the other day!" Spinning in circles she twirled the ribbon above her head.<br>"Isn't it beautiful!"

Robbie put a hesitant hand up as if to take it away. "Cat, you might want to be careful there."  
>Still flailing the pink streamer around the red head asked why.<br>"Well, you could hit someone with it,"  
>Jade snorted from her seat next to me.<p>

"Please, what damage could that thing do? Cat, go wave around a metal chain!"  
>Rolling my eyes I continued to watch Cat.<p>

Robbie ignored Jade's comment and went on.  
>"Plus you could get it wrapped around your neck and choke yourself."<br>Stopping her spinning Cat looked at Robbie offended.

"Oh here we go." I mumbled right before Cat screamed "What's that supposed to mean".  
>"I'm just saying you could hurt yourself!" Robbie defended.<br>"I'm not a child Robbie! I'm not going to choke myself with a streamer!" Gathering her things Cat stormed off as Robbie went after her.

I turned back to Jade and Beck. "Well. That was,"  
>"Not different." Beck finished.<br>"Not in the least." Jade added.  
>"No. Not at all." I agreed.<p>

Remembering Andre I got back onto the previous topic.  
>"So neither of you has seen Andre? At all?" I looked between Beck and Jade only to get a glare from the latter.<p>

"I don't have to help you."  
>"Jade," Beck warned. He looked back at me.<br>"Sorry Tor, I haven't. Try where you found him last time."

Furrowing my brows I threw my hands in the air.  
>"Why didn't I think of that?"<br>"Because you're a-" Jade started before Beck cut her off.  
>"JADE."<br>"I did nothing wrong." She replied.  
>Rolling my eyes again I picked up my bag and headed towards the Black Box.<p>

Walking through the halls I reached the double doors leading to the Black Box. Opening them I stepped through and looked around the area. Sitting where the stage should have been was Andre. Walking closer I saw that he had the keyboard on his lap like he did before. This time papers were lying all around him. Shaking my head I stood in front of him.

"Andre, what are you doing?"  
>The pianist looked up from the music sheet in his hand.<br>"What's it look like I'm doin'? I'm writing music."  
>Shifting the bag on my shoulder so it'd sit more comfortably I continued to look down at my best friend.<p>

"But why did you skip class?"  
>"Isn't it obvious? To write music."<br>"Yea but that's no reason to skip class!"  
>Shaking his head Andre set down the paper.<p>

"You don't understand Tor. I've had the song, this music in my head all day. Since I woke up. I had to get it out." Absentmindedly he glided his fingers over the keys. "I couldn't think straight till I did."  
>Nodding my head I looked at the papers scattered around.<br>"And did you?"  
>Shrugging his shoulders he tapped on the surface of the keyboard.<br>"More or less. There's still a lot of work to do before it's perfect."  
>Laughing I shook my head. "You're a perfectionist, it'll never be done."<br>"Hey now, don't be dissing my musical production….thing."

Smiling I bent down to grab one of the papers. Quickly leaning forward Andre tried to take back the paper but I was already standing back up. I looked back at him curiously.

"What, you not want me to read what you're writing?"  
>"Well, I mean…" He looked around nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that I don't want you to read it. It's just that, umm…"<br>I cocked an eyebrow.  
>"I don't think…."<br>"Just spit it out 'Dre!"

Sighing he looked down at the instrument on his lap before looking back up at me.  
>"I'd rather you hear it from me instead of reading it from some paper."<br>Considering this for a moment I nodded my head and set the paper back on the ground. Taking a seat in front of him, I took the bag off my shoulder. Setting it aside I looked at him pointedly.

"What?"  
>"So play it."<br>Eye growing wide, he stuttered out "N-now?"  
>Nodding my head I smiled back at him. "Yea, now."<br>"But it's not even done. All I really have is the chorus and-"  
>"So just sing the chorus."<br>Whining gave me what can only be described as a childish look.

"But Tori!"  
>Clicking my tongue I shook my head. "No buts mister. Sing me that song."<br>"Sing you the song?" He asked hesitantly.  
>"Yes. Sing the song to me as if it were meant for me."<br>Confused, Andre asked why.  
>"Because- I don't know!" I shouted. "It'll be better that way!"<p>

Looking down at the papers around him I could see a hint of red on his cheeks.  
>"Are you sure?" He asked slowly looking back at me, cheeks even redder.<br>"Yup. Play that music!"  
>Looking down at the keyboard he looked up at me one last time. Smiling I gestured for him to go on. Sighing he stretched his fingers. I barely heard him mutter "If that's what you want." before he started playing.<p>

Playing a few soft cords he took in a breath before continuing with the song.  
>"In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy."<br>Glancing up at me Andre smiled when he saw the look of shock on my face.  
>"You'll be screaming out. In my head, it's going down."<br>Jaw dropped, I looked at my friend before me.  
><em><br>'He's singing about….and I asked him to….and now he's….'_

"In my head, it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah."  
>Growing more confident Andre gave me a simmering look as he continued to sing. As my heart skipped a beat I hung onto ever word he sang.<p>

"Some dudes know all the right things to say. Ye-ah When it comes down to it, it's all just game. Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah. Get down to business and skip foreplay."  
>Absentmindedly I ran my hand through my hair as I continued to stare at Andre.<br>_  
>'So this is what he's been working on? A song about…that? But wouldn't that mean…wow is it getting hot in here?'<em>

Andre looked me dead in the eyes as he sang the next verse.  
>"Just leave with me now. Say the word and we'll go.<br>I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes."  
><em><br>'You can show me anything Andr-what am I thinking? My best friend sings me a song about lust and fantasies and I go crazy.'_

"You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
>I can see it going down, going down…."<br>Playing a few more chords he let the music slowly end.  
>As silence surrounded us I looked at the musician shocked.<p>

"So," I cleared my throat. "That's what you've been working on? Today? This morning?"  
>Laughing Andre nodded his head. "Yea."<br>"It's um….it's good. I mean great really. It got me-" Cutting myself off I felt heat spread across my cheeks.

I could hear the smirk in his voice when Andre asked "and what did get you to do?"  
>Glaring at him he only cocked an eyebrow in return.<p>

"Anyway," I started changing the subject. "Who'd you write it about?"  
>Surprised at the question, he leaned back and against the wall behind him. "What?"<br>"Oh come on, you can't write a song like that and not have someone in mind."  
>Crossing his arms, he took up the look of a five year old again. "Can too."<br>"Andre, after hearing you sing that it's kind of weird to see you looking like a child. It makes me feel like a pedophile."  
>It only took me a moment to realize my mistake after I saw a corner of his lip turn up into a smirk.<p>

"And why would you feel like a pedophile?" Looking smug he continued to lean back on the wall but with a more casual look.  
>Glaring at him I shook my head. "I'm not telling you-does it matter?"<br>"Yes."  
>Pouting I looked away.<p>

"In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy." Andre sang under his breath.  
>Quickly turning my head to look at him I gave him an aggravated look. "Stop that."<br>"Stop what?"  
>"Singing that."<p>

Smirk still on his face I could tell this conversation was going no where near good.  
>"Why should I?"<br>"Because." I stopped for a moment to think of a good excuse. "It's not appropriate."  
><em><br>'Wow. Best thing I could come up with?'  
><em>  
>"You weren't saying that when I was singing to you."<br>"That's because you pretty much had me hypnotized with your voice and those lyrics. Doesn't count."  
>Letting out a bark of laughter Andre unfolded his arms, picked up his key board and set it down beside him. Scooting closer to sit in front of me, he leaned forward slightly.<p>

"So," he said coolly. For a moment I was reminded of him talking like this one other time in front of me. Then though he was on the phone when we were in Lane's office trying to figure out who hurt Trina. Unlike last time though, his voice was meant specifically for me to hear.  
>"You think my voice is hypnotizing."<br>_  
>'Fight it Tori.'<em> I told myself_. 'Just ignore how deep and husky and oh who am I kidding? I love his voice.'_

Shifting uncomfortably I felt goosebumps spread across my body as Andre moved a little closer to me.  
>"Ummm…"<br>"It's alright to admit it Tori."  
>Throwing him another weak glare I tried to turn the tables on him.<br>"Tell me who you wrote the song for."  
>Eyeing me for a moment he shook his head.<p>

"Nah. Tell me if I'm right first."  
>"Right about what."<br>"About my voice hypnotizing you."  
>"Oh no no." Shaking my head I waved my hands back in forth in front of me. I pointed at him with my index finger.<br>"You tell me who you wrote the song about."  
>"Why would I do that if you won't even-"<br>"I will perhaps agree if you tell me."  
>"Doesn't sound like a good agreement to me."<br>Watching him for a moment I clicked my tongue.

_'Should I tell him? I mean, what's the worst that's going to happen? He'll try to seduce me with his voice.'_  
>Smiling I looked him in the eyes. <em><br>'Although I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.'  
><em>  
>"Alright." I said aloud. "I'll tell you."<br>"Tell me wh-"  
>"You're voice is very attractive." I cut him off not catching what he was going to say. "Mix that with those song lyrics and you pretty much have a perfect turn on right there."<p>

"Perfect turn on?" He asked slightly confused. Still, you could tell he was pleased to hear this.  
>"Yes. A perfect turn on. Now tell me who you wrote the song for!" I grabbed his shirt collar and shook him back and forth.<br>"Alright alright. Calm down girl." Gently taking his hands in mine he took them off this shirt.

"I umm…" He started slowly.  
>"I wrote the song about this girl."<br>I nodded my head. "Uh huh. I figured.  
>Hands still holding mine he tightened his grip on them.<p>

"I had these dreams about her and then these words came to mind that turned into lyrics and well, now. You know," He looked at me. "Song."  
>Shaking our hands I looked at him eagerly and slightly frustrated. "But who is the song about Andre!"<br>Sighing, I could see Andre clench and unclench his jaw before saying "The song's about-"

"Robbie!"  
>Quickly spinning around my hands were ripped from Andres'. I turned to see Cat storming into the Black Box, streamer still in hand.<br>'You have got to be kidding me.'  
>Following closely behind Cat was Robbie looking upset. "All I've been trying to say is that you need to be careful!" He shouted.<br>"I am! Look!"  
>Spinning around she twirled the long ribbon above her. Turning to glance at Andre I saw him watching the two with a confused look.<p>

"La la la la la la!" Cat sung out until the streamer somehow managed to get tangled around her neck a few times. I watched as Cat panicked and Robbie ran over to her trying to get it off of her. Apparently he just made things worse by tightening it even more.  
>"Robbie!" She cried. "You're not helping! You're making it-OW!"<br>"Sorry!"

Sighing I went turned back to talk to Andre.  
>"Andre, I'm going to-Andre?"<br>Quickly looking around I saw him sneaking towards the side door with his key board and various papers.  
>"ANDRE!"<br>Whipping around to look at me, he threw me a sheepish smile.  
>"Gotta go Tori!"<br>Standing, I threw my arms in the air. "But you didn't even tell me who the song was about!"  
>Shrugging he pushed against the door opening it. "Maybe next time!"<br>"Andre!"  
>"Bye!"<p>

"That jerk. Making me tell him that his voice is a damn seduction tool and he goes and runs off first chance he gets. I'm going to-"  
>"Tori!"<br>Ramblings cut short I looked back over at the struggling two.  
>"Help me get this off her!" Robbie shouted.<br>"Before I die!" Cat cried out.  
>Sighing I walked over to the two teens.<br>_'I'll find out who that song was for.'_ I smacked Robbie's hands away and started to unwrap the ribbon from Cats neck. _'Right after I untangle all this. Damn ribbons ruining everything.'  
><em>


End file.
